


【Translation】(10)1Reason(s) Why People Are Happy  人们开心的（10）1种理由

by Liz_SH, RinHaruismyOTP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, No Angst, Rated T for language, Singing in the Shower, Whistling, happy people
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_SH/pseuds/Liz_SH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: 马尔福心情很好。哈利也是。罗恩想知道为什么。





	【Translation】(10)1Reason(s) Why People Are Happy  人们开心的（10）1种理由

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(10)1 Reason(s) Why People Are Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107628) by [RinHaruismyOTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP). 



> 本文是RinHaruismyOTP的作品 "(10)1Reason(s) Why People Are Happy"的翻译版本。请点击上方超链接查看原文。  
> 魔法世界和人物属于罗琳，故事情节和脑洞属于原作者，不当词句和纰漏属于我。  
> 阅读愉快。

三只耳朵紧紧地贴在门上。它们连着三只困惑的脑袋，上面的三张嘴巴也都张得老大。

 

“这不可能，”罗恩喃喃道，一脸难以置信。

 

“压根就没这个可能性，”西莫附和着，瞪大了眼睛。

“然而事实证明这是有可能的，”迪恩小声嘟囔，屏气凝神地皱着眉。“你知道，其实听起来他还真挺不错。”另外的两个男孩立马调转矛头抬眼瞪着他，他只好举手投降，从八年级公共休息室的浴室门边退开。“好吧，嘘，这只是个观察结论。或者---呃，那个用来形容偷听到的玩意儿的词是怎么说的来着？”

两个男孩无视了他，再一次把注意力集中到了门另一边的歌声上。“这听起来是如此的---” 罗恩搜肠刮肚的寻找着合适的词。“-愉快？”

西莫眉头皱得更紧了，认同的点了点头。“你是对的。但这可是马尔福。马尔福从来不愉快。”他们陷入了沉默，就这一结论达成了共识。

“你们听没听出这是哪首歌？”迪恩最终打破了沉默，因而使得赫敏不耐烦的哼了一声，从公共休息室的沙发里站起身，朝他们每个人头上都来了一下。

 

“别总这么侵犯人家的隐私！”她小声怒道。“所以说马尔福开始唱歌了！所以说他很开心，那对他来说很好！别再一个二个的表现的跟傻瓜蛋似的了，作业也不许一拖再拖！”她回去沙发上坐下时，男孩们带着一丝羞愧对视了一眼，不情愿的挪回座位，拾起论文开始假装学习。事实上迪恩是在炫耀他西汉姆联队的纪念品，把它悬浮在他们的羊皮纸后面以逃避赫敏的视线，而厄尼·麦克米兰坐在紧挨着迪恩的椅子上阴沉着脸瞪着他们，把他们的龌龊勾当尽收眼底。

然后他们就被男生寝室里传来的口哨声从压根没在做作业的状态中分了心。他们抬起头，瞧见哈利几乎可以说是蹦跶着下了楼梯，为了避免被低低的房顶撞到头而略微弯着腰。

“早上好，”他跟他们打招呼，打着哈欠摔进了其中一个沙发并且---哼起了歌。罗恩又皱起了眉毛，捣了捣西莫，把头朝哈利的方向甩了甩。西莫回了他一个我他妈也不知道这是咋回事，伙计的表情，于是罗恩清了清嗓子，觉得他迫切的需要去查阅一本名为“人们开心的101种理由”的书。

“早上好，你看上去...怪开心的，”他评论道，而---

哈利脸红了。

他脸红了。

“噢是啊，呃，做了个好梦，大概是？”他说，虽然这听起来更像是个疑问句。罗恩盯着他的朋友笑出了声。哦。一个好梦。

“没毛病，但你可别以为我之后不会拿这个开你的玩笑，”他对他说，并且以相当难得的敏锐注意到了他朋友脸上一闪而过的放松的表情。这可以说是相当奇怪了，毕竟他不是刚说过他要拿他开玩笑来着？

罗恩把这些都抛到了脑后。没准他会知道到底发生了什么的。

“随你便吧，”哈利应着，快速的施了一个飞来咒，他的羊皮纸，羽毛笔和魔药书从寝室里飞出来掉进了他手里。这把一切搞的更加扑朔迷离了。从什么时候开始哈利会在做魔药作业的时候兴高采烈地了？

罗恩摇了摇脑袋。他最终总会搞明白的。

大概几分钟后浴室的门打开了，让罗恩想起了马尔福。迪恩，西莫和罗恩全部转过身看向了门的方向，热切地寻找着能解释马尔福唱歌的原因的蛛丝马迹，而哈利，在注意到他们都盯着门那边看了之后，也扭头望了过去。

罗恩可以发誓在那一瞬间，时间似乎在马尔福和哈利之间静止了。马尔福，穿着一件衬衫和一条修身的牛仔裤（麻瓜的衣服。为什么马尔福，一个高傲自负的纯血统，会穿着麻瓜的衣服？）头发湿漉漉的，而哈利惊讶的注视着对面的人。两人的视线紧紧的胶着在一起。然后---

他们脸红了。

两个人都是。

就像商量好了似的。

哦见鬼了。

罗恩快速的过了一遍他在脑中列出的清单。

他们今天早晨都相当的-又唱又跳的-兴高采烈。

他们都-而且罗恩也是刚刚才注意到-起得比平常要晚。

他们都在撞上对方视线时红了脸。

他们都是同性恋。准确地说哈利是双性恋，但是能说明问题的重点都已经昭然若揭。他们都喜欢男人。

罗恩看向赫敏，眼珠都要瞪出来了。她对上了他的目光，叹了口气，然后点了点头。

罗恩开始尖叫。

或许他并没有他自认为的那么敏锐。  
   
   
   
   
\---fin---


End file.
